


Where The Road Ends.

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1





	Where The Road Ends.

"Sam?" The Winchester called out, as he ducked his head into his younger brother's room, frowning upon seeing no one there, Dean could have sworn he heard him, hearing footsteps clicking against the floor of the bunker, Dean's eyes light up, following them instantly, trying his hardest to find his younger sibling, again no luck. Where was he? Maybe he missed him, running towards his room, he had to tell Sam something. 

The hunter's footsteps were barely audible, as he shuffled towards the library knowing without a doubt his brother, Sam, would be there waiting for him. It must have been the best hunt they had both encountered, Dean stopped before he felt a pounding in his head, his hand instantly rubbing his forehead, and he could have sworn for a moment that he heard Castiel's real voice whisper to him. 

Dean took a breath in as he glided up to where his brother was, He went wide eyed as he saw in at the other end, kneeling down with his hand over his head "Sam? What's wrong, Sammy?" The hunter asked, feeling a rush of energy brush past him and again Castiel's whisper. The Winchester looked around at everything, books torn to shreds, whiskey bottle everywhere, his eyes could lay upon "You know Sammy, drinking can cause brain damage" the male joked, as he heard a whimper come from his brother's lips. 

Carefully Dean walked over and kneeled in front of him "Sammy, come on...talk to me...please..." He begged as he placed his hands over Sam's, which Sam looked up from where he was staring right through Dean and screaming "Just pass away already!!!" Castiel's whisper once more returning.

The hunter was shocked, never understanding, no never hearing him, pretending like he was okay "Come on, Sammy. I'm sure baby is /dying/ to see us" there it was again, the pounding in his head, and a sharp pain though his stomach, like something was stopping him from moving. The hunter grunted as he looked at him "on second thought...I think I will rest" he stated as he began walking towards the frame of the library, leaving his brother rocking back and forth, hands over ears, like always. 

'Dean..' Castiel's whisper came, once more as the Winchester passed the Angel, Dean wasn't going to face him. Everything was perfect, well to him it was. The male strolled into his room, leaving a loud creak from his door as he pushed it open, not realising the sudden drop in temperature as he did, laying on his bed as he gazed up to the ceiling, not noticing the Angel in the corner 'Dean..' His whisper came again, still no response. 

The Winchester moved to his side as he relaxed and slowly drifted into a sleep, his head hammering now. 

The brothers were driving along in baby, chatting amongst themselves about a case that just came up, happy, but Dean hadn't seen the signs. The hunter run a hand over his head, and down his complexion, as he thought about his life, memories rubbing against his mind like a hammer, as he finished he looked up and turned, the impala running into the tree, Dean grunted as he felt a sharp pain throb through his chest, but it was gone in a instant. 

He stepped out as he looked at his brother "Sammy? Are you there?" He questioned aloud, before he began to walk, he wasn't dreaming any more, the Winchester moved towards the road as lights flashed towards him, he covered his eyes with his arms as the car came to a stop, and someone exited. 

Dean smiled as he saw the figure walked towards him, taking him into a hug, it was just like he remembered, he heard a whisper "Dean.." Sam's voice rang out. The hunter smiled more as he stepped back, looking towards his brother "what took you so long, Sammy?" He sang out as he looked passed him and towards the headlights of the car, instantly recognising them "Baby!" He added, the Winchester walked over before he stopped in front of the drivers seat, and peered in "what the hell? Sam, you dolled her up?!" He questioned. 

The hunter moved to to open his baby's door, only to find his hand supposedly slipping, he tried again as he frowned. Why couldn't he open it? 

There was a sigh as Dean turned to His brother, Dean had seen that expression before, it was the same one, Sam wore when Jess died, what had happened?

The hunter stood up straightly as he walked over to his brother, finally noticing little things, like the way his eyes were dull, or bags underneath his eyes, his hair fading to a grey colour "Sammy? Have you been betting with a witch again?"

The hunter saw Sam smiled before his younger brother shook his head and stepped back, Dean looked at him worriedly. 

"Dean, you don't remember do you? Five years ago...Five years ago Dean you died, we were driving remember? Laughing pitiful jokes and talking about reckless things? You looked away for a moment Dee...but it was too late, a branch collided into your stomach, you died instantly." He heard his brother pause, as Sam's tears were now visible "Dean, you've been haunting the roads ever since, your death...I gotta...I thought if I left you, you would pass over, but you started visiting me, at the bunker and I was going insane, listening to you...I couldn't do it. Cas has tried reaching out to you, to take you to heaven himself, but you won't go...Dean...stay still.."


End file.
